footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Football Manager 2010
Football Manager 2010 (abbreviated to Football Manager 10 or FM10) is a football manager simulation video game. It was released on Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X and PlayStation Portable on 30 October 2009. It is also available for digital download on Steam and iOS. The game demo was released on 14 October 2009. This is the first release in the series to be sold under the Football Manager name throughout the world. Previous North American (i.e., United States/Canada) versions were sold as Worldwide Soccer Manager. New features The game's developers have expanded on the 3D match engine first introduced in Football Manager 2009, with more animations, stadiums, and even pitch degradation. There will be the ability to "shout" from the touchline to change tactics. The database editor has also received an upgrade, the stand-out feature of which is the option to add new divisions to existing leagues or to add entirely new leagues to a game database. Users can then, for example, make the English league system fully playable right down to its lowest tier (up to level 20), making it the first football management game capable of doing so, or they could make a league for a nation whose league is not normally playable, or even make their own entirely new league, such as a "super league". It has been made clear by the developers that some features will be kept secret and discovered only when playing the demo and full game, as has been the case for the last few releases of the series. Football Manager 2010 has proved as successful as its predecessors and topped the all format UK game charts upon its release. Demo The demo was released in two "flavours": "Vanilla", which was a stripped down version with a limited number of players; and "Strawberry", which was a full-fledged game with most of the features that would be on the final game. Both versions of the demo were limited to half-a-season of gameplay. The demo was released on 14 October 2009. Both versions of the demo are available for Mac OS X. Playable leagues and club cups Although the following list below is the leagues available immediately from installing the game, the editor allows the players to add any lower level league to existing leagues, as well as the creation of new ones. Thus there are a total of 51 playable nations and 117 playable leagues that are included in the game. Reception Football Manager 2010 was positively received, achieving a Metacritic average of 87%. IGN UK concluded that: "FM2010 isn't an evolutionary step in the series. Instead it's merely an incredibly well produced update." In its Christmas 2009 edition, Edge Magazine commented that: "Despite being all about the numbers, FM2010 rises above them to be unexpectedly cruel, kind, and even visceral at times." Patches The first patch, 10.1, was released on 30 October 2009. The 10.1.1 was released on 2 December 2009. The next major patch, 10.2, was released on 17 December 2009. The last patch for FM10, 10.3 which includes mid-season transfer update, was released on 1 March 2010. External links * Official Football Manager 2010 Website * Sports Interactive YouTube Channel 2017 Category:Association football management video games Category:Association football video games